Currently, there are a number of solutions for creating a better tailgating experience. Some of these solutions focus on the cooking aspect of tailgating such as adaptations to grills and smokers, while others focus on seating. These other solutions for seating attempt to offer a traditional seating option such as folding chairs, but these solutions generally lack comfort and a place to put your drink as you balance your plate of food. Folding chairs can be bulky to store alongside a cooler, grill, or table to place condiments and utensils depending on the storage space of the vehicle. Still other solutions seek to use a table and chairs for seating and eating, but these solutions are sometimes limited in space where the users are restricted to one parking spot when they go tailgating.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that attaches to a truck tailgate for comfortable sitting in a more confined space. The present invention is able to be mounted onto a tailgate of a truck through a series of tailgate clips. The present invention allows for an easy to set up seat with an adjustable reclining backrest, headrests and footrests, and an awning. The tailgate lounge is designed to be transported on a raised tailgate. Through the use of clips holding the present invention in place, the tailgate lounge is able to be stored in a collapsed configuration on the tailgate outside of the truck bed, providing optimal storage space within the truck bed.